Introduction
by difficile
Summary: Vaan's introduction to sky piracy differed from the first experiences of most, but it was that twist of fate that brought the life back into his once lackluster eyes.


_**A/n: Part of a 100 theme challenge that I am attempting to dedicate to Final Fantasy XII.**_

* * *

**oo1: Introduction**

* * *

Vaan's introduction to sky piracy was one that contrasted strongly from the first experiences of most.

Just the smell of the Strahl's interior was enough to make Vaan's adrenaline run wildly through his veins; he could hear his heart pounding all the way in his ears as he grazed his calloused fingers across her leather seats and cold metal walls. Could Balthier sense his childish excitement as well?

Vaan thought that this fantasy of his – riding on an airship through the skies of Ivalice - would never truly occur, although on the exterior he seemed to make people believe it would happen. Whenever he'd hear the faint, inviting whirr of an airship soaring almost mockingly above the city of Rabanastre, Vaan felt a part of his heart sink as the small spark of doubt ignited in him. In all honesty, through his happy-go-lucky exterior, Vaan forced himself to face the facts every now and then.

He was an overall homeless street urchin with no schooling, no decent upbringing and nothing that truly assured him of his ambitions; if it wasn't for a sympathetic Bangaa and an overly-curious old man, Vaan would have most likely been hanged with the troubles he would've gotten himself into. How could he possibly expect to one day afford an airship when he had to resort to pickpocketing the Imperials that patrolled the cobblestone streets of his home city, just to afford a night's meal?

These thoughts plagued Vaan's mind just about every day, and with each passing week Vaan would slowly lose hope without even realizing it, until Penelo made a comment on evening.

"Vaan… Your eyes have stopped shining," the blonde girl had said quietly one evening as they sat side-by-side on Giza Plains, watching the sun stretch its bleeding fingers across the horizon. Vaan absentmindedly bit his starfruit and gave a small sigh in return. Penelo just continued, staring off into the sky as well.

"You don't smile like you used to. And I'm worried, Vaan. You used to look up at the sky with such hope. What happened?"

A veil of silence stretched between the two and Vaan munched thoughtfully on the bitter starfruit before tossing the core into the distance, watching it fall into the faroff stream before laying back in the dirt.

"The sky just don't look so promising anymore," Vaan had replied, his voice monotonous as he avoided looking up at the passing clouds above.

But those melancholy thoughts had changed since he met Balthier and Fran. He felt butterflies churning in his stomach every time he stepped foot in the Strahl; yet, at the same time, he felt incredibly unworthy.

One afternoon as the blonde teen boarded the ship, he suddenly became overwhelmed with a feeling of strong nostalgia. Vaan's steps slowed and he paused a minute, blue eyes blinking in uncertainty as he stood in the middle of the main hall, lost in a trance. It was then that he realized…

This was real. This was… happening. He was on his way to achieving something he thought was only a faroff dream that all street children aimed for, an unachievable goal that was merely enjoyable just to consider.

But now it didn't need consideration. The sky didn't seem so far away anymore.

Vaan was finally a part of its infinity, and his heart leapt as he stumbled upon that sweet epiphany. Balthier was providing him, albeit indirectly, with his goal on a silver platter.

It was the day that Balthier finally allowed Vaan to give the Strahl a test fly when Penelo noticed something different in her friend. Her eyes cast down to the strong grip her friend had on the controls and immediately she took note of the dogged determination Vaan had to do everything right, everything just so – so that maybe, just _maybe_ Balthier would let him try and fly her again.

Her eyes then lifted up to Vaan's face and she couldn't help the grin that bloomed on her features as she noticed the sun's rays making his features glow again with the liveliness and the hope that had dispersed so long ago. She tilted her head to the side and placed a hand on his shoulder, taking in one last detail.

"Vaan, your eyes are shining."

Vaan's gaze dared not stray from the sky ahead, but he replied anyway with a fondness in his voice that Penelo had missed dearly.

"I know. I can feel them shining."

* * *

_**A/n: Review. Don't just favorite, if you were going to at all. Faving and not reviewing seriously makes me hate you. :)**_

* * *


End file.
